poptropica_the_filmfandomcom-20200213-history
Poptropica! the Film: The Greatest Adventure
Poptropica! the Film: The Greatest Adventure (also known by its longer name as Poptropica! the Film: The World Beyond: The Greatest Adventure, or its shorter name, Poptropica! The Greatest Adventure) is a 2013 action/ adventure film directed by Graham Burrell. It is the third and final installment in the Poptropica! the Filmtrilogy. The film consists of 11 parts, making it the longest entry in the series. The first part (part 10) was released on the YouTube channel ProductionPoptropica on February 8th, 2013, with the final part being released on Christmas day the same year. Production On February 16th, 2012, Burrell announced that production for the final film was officially underway and hinted at the possibility of creating a new channel. Filming began in March 2012. Burrell stated that the the first part would be released some time in November. However, due to the length of the project and several filming issues, it would not be released until 4 months later. Similarly, he had hoped to have the film completed by late May- June, but ended up doing so in December. On November 7th, Burrell released a casting call in which he allowed fans to submit videos of themselves which would be used in the movie. A glitch occurred and all but one of the submissions were lost. This one became the only clip used in the final film. On January 7th, 2014, shortly after the film had been completed and released, Burrell thanked his fans for their support of the series over the past 3 years and officially ceased production on ProductionPoptropica, moving over to his current channel, BlueDog Productions. Plot Tyler and Trent, now declared as heroes of the World Beyond, begin training for their upcoming battle against Sineus Dire. Meanwhile, Charlie finds the portal to the World Beyond and begins his own quest to assist them. He doesn't do too well. After several weeks of training, Tyler and Trent learn that in order to reach Sineus Dire's castle, they will have to travel through a part of the World Beyond that contains all the locations and characters from the game Poptropica (hence why the game was made as a test to see who would be worthy to defeat Sineus Dire.) While Trent is excited for the quest that lies ahead, Tyler is much more anxious. The two finally set out on their journey. On the first night, Sineus Dire confronts Tyler in a dream once again and tells Tyler he will kill his friends and family unless he proceeds on the quest alone. Tyler complies and sneaks off on his own while Trent is sleeping. He comes takes a canoe to Robinwood Island on Lake Okea, where he meets a kid named Henry Revere. Henry agrees to show Tyler the way to Sineus Dire's castle if he stays and vacations with him for a week. Tyler accepts the deal and party's like the fate of the world isn't at stake. A week later, after Sineus Dire has no doubt made great progress in his plans, Tyler continues on his way. Trent catches up with Tyler and insists on continuing with him despite the risks. Sineus Dire attacks them shortly after and kills Tyler before teleporting back to his castle. Mourning the loss of his friend, Trent decides to carry on by himself. Right after he leaves, Sineus Dire returns to the scene and retrieves Tyler, who is revealed to have been injected with a venom that only causes temporary death so that Dire could torture him back at his castle. Once there, however, a young kid, who turns out to be Shepard and the creator of the World Beyond portal, saves him by offering himself in Tyler's place. Tyler escapes by stealing Sineus Dire's teleportation necklace, and Shepard escapes with his own teleportation abilities. After Tyler learns that his ability to comprehend hope and love make him superior to Dire, he reunites with Trent, and the two continue on their way to Dire's castle. They travel through all the Poptropica islands in real life, which is a breeze for Tyler, as Poptropica is all he ever did back home. They eventually reach Sineus Dire's castle and break in and sneak into his basement, where they uncover his plans to take over the World Beyond and then raise an army to take over the real world as well. They narrowly escape being captured and return to their camp, where they plan for the final battle. The next day, Tyler and Trent face off with Sineus Dire, who is now being aided by the Master Mime. The latter takes care of Trent, while Tyler fights Dire. After a brief struggle, Trent strangles the Master Mime, causing him to explode in a flash of light. Meanwhile, Dire shows Tyler his true power, a beam of energy fueled on hate. Tyler remembers that he has the power of love on his side and produces his own beam of energy. The collision of the two beams creates an explosion which kills them both. Tyler, however, is resurrected because he had the power of love. With Sineus Dire finally defeated, Tyler, Trent, and Shepard all agree to go back to Nobleland, which is unfortunate for Charlie, as he had finally managed to catch up with them. They all teleport back to Nobleland, where they are greeted with a celebration. With the World Beyond saved, Tyler and Trent realize it's time to go home. They're sad to leave each other at first, but find out that they've actually been neighbors the whole time but never knew cause Tyler was always playing Poptropica. With that in mind, they are warped back home to the real world. Tyler returns to his mother, who, despite the fact that he spent months in the World Beyond, claims he's only been gone for a few minutes, implying that time moves quicker in the World Beyond. He immediately goes to his computer to start playing Poptropica again, then realizes that in the World Beyond, he's a beloved hero, but in the real world, he's just a nobody who plays Poptropica. Tyler decides it's finally time he did something with his life. With his whole future ahead of him, he prepares for his greatest adventure.